ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2009 - (31.07.2009) Un "festival de la Brise du Soleil" très spécial ! Mumor l'idole guerrière est de retour !
}} | width = 631px | height = 78 | title = Un "festival de la Brise du Soleil" très spécial ! Mumor l'idole guerrière est de retour ! (31.07.2009) }} An XXX de l'ère du Cristal. Une météorite interrompit brutalement sa course sur le sol de Vana'diel, libérant dans ce moment fatidique une ombre sinistre. Ce n'était autre que le machiavélique roi-sorcier Ullegore, venu étouffer les lumières festives de ce monde pour instaurer un nouvel âge d'ennui éternel. Ayant prévu l'apparition du sinistre roi-sorcier, le professeur Sarmoega avait dès son plus jeune âge fait suivre à sa fille Mumor un entraînement spécial d'idole guerrière aux pouvoirs surnaturels. L'année dernière, participant au festival de la Brise du Soleil en tant que chanteuse (afin de cacher son véritable but), Mumor avait dû livrer combat sur scène avec Ullegore. Après avoir accompli de nombreuses danses, la belle idole guerrière avait réussi à vaincre le roi-sorcier, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Mais qui est donc ce nouvel ennemi, l'énigmatique Uka, qui se dresse désormais devant Mumor ? Mumor risque cette fois de tout perdre... Ses danses, son spectacle, et surtout son public ! La jeune idole guerrière sera-t-elle capable de relever ce nouveau défi ? Vous aussi soutenez Mumor ! "Samba Eté éblouissant !!" Le festival aura lieu du mardi 4 août 2009 à 8 heures au lundi 17 août à 8 heures (GMT). Le "festival de la Brise du Soleil" se déroulera dans les zones ci-dessous. Durant toute la période des festivités, vous pourrez y admirer des feux d'artifices au son d'un orchestre oriental traditionnel. Ronfaure occidental / Ronfaure oriental San d'Oria Sud / San d'Oria Nord / Port de San d'Oria Gustaberg Nord / Gustaberg Sud Mines de Bastok / Marché de Bastok / Port de Bastok Sarutabaruta Ouest / Sarutabaruta Est Canaux de Windurst / Remparts de Windurst / Port de Windurst Forêt de Windurst Désert d'Altepa oriental / Désert d'Altepa occidental Rabao Le spectacle de Mumor se déroulera aux endroits ci-dessous. Votre soutien lui est nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse faire face aux puissances du mal ! Parlez aux moogles présents dans ces zones pour obtenir tous les détails. San d'Oria Nord (D-8) / Marché de Bastok (G-8) / Canaux de Windurst (F-5) Des divertissements différents seront disponibles dans les trois zones ci-dessous. Ces mini-jeux proposant divers thèmes festifs pourront vous permettre d'obtenir des objets exclusifs que vous ne trouverez nulle part ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à les essayer ! San d'Oria Sud (H-9) / Port de Bastok (K-8) / Forêt de Windurst (K-12) En achetant un ustensile spécifique auprès d'un marchand dans les zones ci-dessous, vous pourrez vous lancer comme chaque année dans la pêche aux poissons rouges. Ronfaure occidental (G-10) / Gustaberg Sud (E-8) / Sarutabaruta Est (H-8) / Rabao (F-7) Si vous échangez les poissons que vous avez attrapés au marchand, ce dernier vous attribuera un certain nombre de points en fonction du type de poisson. Il est donc possible d’obtenir un score élevé très rapidement. Ces points vous permettront d’obtenir de fabuleux cadeaux ! En parlant aux moogles des zones ci-dessous équipé des nouveaux "Yukata otokoeshi" ou "Yukata ominaeshi", récompenses du spectacle de Mumor, vous pourrez vous déplacer dans les autres villes. Utilisez ce service exceptionnel pour profiter au mieux des festivités ! San d'Oria Sud I-8) / Port de Bastok (L-7) / Forêt de Windurst (K-10) This is a rare opportunity to acquire items you may have missed in past events—don't pass it up! Un marchand ambulant moogle sera présent dans les zones ci-dessous et vendra les maillots de bain et yukata des années précédentes. San d'Oria Nord (D-8) / Port de Bastok (L-8) / Canaux de Windurst (G-10) Une chance pour tous les malheureux qui n'avaient pu les obtenir. Ne poussez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! }} | width = 631px | height = 29 | title = Un festival de la Brise du Soleil très spécial ! Mumor, l'idole guerrière, sera à vos côtés ! (25.07.2008) }} }} | width = 631px | height = 55 | title = Un "festival de la Brise du Soleil" très spécial ! Mumor, l'idole guerrière, sera à vos côtés ! (25.07.2008) }} Voir Aussi *Festival de la Brise du Soleil 2009/Guide